Question: Brandon had to read papers 46 through 79 for homework tonight. If Brandon read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Solution: Instead of counting papers 46 through 79, we can subtract 45 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 34. We see that Brandon read 34 papers. Notice that he read 34 and not 33 papers.